


Stitches

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: This is a birthday fic for Tartsplace on tumblr. this is a fic with some Zeno and Yun. Im starting to really love writing them. Okay so the gang was ambushed and Shinha was forced to use his powers and Zeno had been hurt. Someone else is hurt also.





	Stitches

Yun tried to keep his arm positioned away from everyone. Shinha needed treatment and Yun would be fine. Even if he just had one hand to bandage his arm, he’s a genius. Hak and Yona had offered to help with dinner, Kija and Jeaha was gathering firewood, Shinha was paralyzed from a sudden attack from highwaymen, and Zeno was helping Yun with Shinha. Looking over, Zeno was still covered in his golden scales and a large hole where his chest was. 

Yun placed Shinha’s head on a pillow and started to gather up some blankets. Zeno smiled, “Seiryuu! You just tell Zeno when you feel better!” 

Yun smirked at Zeno’s enthusiasm. He continued to wrap Shinha up. It was supposed to be cold when night came around. Yun spotted Shinha’s mask that had fallen on the ground when Yun and, mostly, Zeno had brought Shinha in the tent. 

Shinha’s eyes widened and his eyes looked towards Zeno, “Yun is hurt. His arm it’s bleeding.” 

Yun froze. Of course, Shinha would spot it. Zeno jumped to Yun’s side and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a deep gash loosely wrapped in bandages. 

“Lad…” 

“It’s fine! I just got caught by an arrow you take way worse hits. I mean you’re covered in scaed,” Yun grumbled trying to rewrap his wound. 

Zeno sighed, “Lad. I heal.” 

“I heal too!” 

“Not like Zeno,” Zeno tenderly grabbed Yun’s arm and grabbed Yun’s bag. His scales weren’t cold. They were warm, like Kija’s. The rigid, glossy scales reminded Yun that him and Shinha were not the only victims of the ambush. 

Zeno grabbed the needle and thread that Yun kept for everyone’s deeper cuts. He had sown Hak and Kija’s wounds back together so many times, but he never thought that he would be the one being stitched up. 

Zeno seemed to put the stitches together with expertise. Zeno grabbed one of Yun’s disinfectant creams and rubbed it on the wound. Yun closed his eyes as Zeno started with the needle. 

“Lad, please relax your arm. It will hurt worse if you don’t,” Zeno said, softly. 

Yun relaxed his arm, then he felt the sharp needle. How did Hak stay still for this? Yun opened his eyes and looked around. Shinha was giving him sympathetic eyes. 

“Lad, Why didn’t you tell anyone,” Zeno asked. 

Yun sighed, “Shinha needed attention and I had wrapped it.” 

Zeno chuckled, “Badly. You’re a great doctor with both hands, but you may need help if you injure your arm again.” 

Zeno finished up Yun’s stitches and started to wrap up Yun’s arm. Zeno smiled, “There good as new! Zeno will take them out when they’re ready!” 

Yun nodded. Zeno slowly pulled down Yun’s sleeve, “Now, just be careful with your clothes!”

“That’s my line,” Yun protested.

Zeno laughed and patted Yun’s head, “Let’s get seiryuu situated. Being paralyzed is not fun.” 

Yun huffed, “Taking care of four paralyzed, whiny dragons was not the most fun experience either.” 

Smiling, Zeno bundled up Shinha with Yun’s help. Zeno made sure to do some of the brunt work to give Yun’s arm some rest. 

“Okay, lad. Zeno will help you keep your wound clean,” Zeno offered. 

Yun huffed, “Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?” 

Zeno frowned, “Zeno is sorry you got hurt. I was right there!” 

“Not your fault,” Yun hugged Zeno, “We all have wounds and it’s okay.”


End file.
